tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
My Total Drama: Revenge of the Island
13 contestants. 13 episodes. 1 host. 1 cranky cook. $1,000,000! And currently some people standing here. What ya' waiting for? Sign-Up! Also, this is the sequel to My Total Drama World Tour. Sign Ups 3 each. #Mike - Sunsummer7 #Zoey - Sunsummer7 #Jo - Scienceboy0 #Cameron - Scienceboy0 #Brick - S321 #Sam - Scienceboy0 #Lightning - Sunsummer7 #Dawn - TrentFan #B - S321 #Staci - TrentFan Eliminated #Dakota - Flamethrower12 #Scott - totaldramaseriesfan234 #Anne Maria - TrentFan Elimination Table Pre-Chat Chris: We've been to the movies. We've been around the world. And now, we're heading back to were it all began. Camp Wawanakwa. And here comes our cast! *a boat is arriving towards the island, it shows My Total Drama World Tour's contestents, on the 1st row, Sierra, Ezekiel, Izzy, and LeShawna are dancing. On the 2nd row, Cody and Gwen are hugging, Lindsay and Tyler are kissing, and Duncan is leaning. On the 3rd row, Noah is grinning, Courtney is smiling, with Harold shaking her hand. On the 4th row, Owen is eating a hotdog, DJ is holding his bunny, Alejandro is holding Heather and Bridgette is now out of the Drama Machine* Chris: Not them! This season is special. It has a fresh batch! *The true contestents are on another boat* Chris: Lightning! Lightning: The Lightning's gonna' win it all, like he always has! Sha-bam! Chris: Zoey and Mike! Zoey: We're finally here. Mike: Exciting, right? B: *gets off the boat* This is gonna rock! Brick: *salutes the island* You bet it is big guy! Scott: *runs off the boat* so this is it...huh? Jo: *backflips off boat* I am going to win this for sure. Cameron: Um...Hi everyone. Sam: *plays on video games* Chris: Welcoming, The Tough Guy (Scott), The Tomboy (Jo), Game Wizard (Sam), and Bubble Boy (Cameron). Dawn: *steps off boat* Hey Chris, your aura seems grey. Staci: *steps off* My great great uncle invented boats, YAH! Before then they used to use rafts to get where they wanted, YAH! Anne Maria: *steps off* You all need a little tan spray. *sprays all over* I'm already Jersey Perfect! Brick: *to Staci* Suuuuure and I'm a wizard with magical powers and a scar! Jo: Chris, I'm more than just a tom-boy, I am the best, I am the strongest, I am the smartest, and by extension, the meanest. Brick: Yeah, yeah, save it for later sister! The king pin's in town! *flexes out his muscles and kisses them* Chris: *to Jo* Clearly you haven't met Eva. (XD) Jo: She may look stronger, but I am the REAL strong one. Anne Maria: *sprays Brick* You were looking a little pasty. Brick: *slaps the spray can out of Anne's hand* Who ya callin pasty tan-in-a-can?! Jo: A small tip, don't be mean to your fellow contestants when you might still be on a team with them. Brick: Whatever Butch. I'm playing by my own rules, and they don't call for me being a pansy! Anne Maria: *grabs her spray can* Whatever. Chris: Time to get the teams ready. First, race to the end of the forest. GO! Lightning: *runs ahead of everyone* Brick: HASTA LA VISTA LOSERS! *runs ahead* Lightning: *runs ahead of Brick* Brick: Oh yeah?! I'll show you! *runs ahead of Lightning* HAHA!!! Dawn: *begins to run* Staci: *begins to run* YAH! Anne Maria: I refuse to run! Brick: *runs faster, picking up speed* WOHOOOO!!!!! Dawn: *continues running* Hello birds! Stacis: *continues running* Brick: *runs faster* Lightning: *runs faster, becomes neck and neck with Brick* Dawn: *continues running* Staci: *continues running* YAH! Brick: *sprints and runs more* Dawn: *runs faster* Staci: *continues running* YAH! Jo: *Runs past Staci and Dawn* You two in front have to watch out! Sam: *walks while playing video games* Cameron: *tries to run* AH! MY LEGS! Brick: *runs pas everyone* NANANANANAAAAAA Jo: *passes Lightning* Brick! You won't be ahead for long! Brick: *keeps running ahead* That's what you think! Dawn: *passes Lightning* Staci: *passes Lightning* Jo: *is right behind Brick now* Only because its true! Dawn: *catches up to Jo* Hey Jo! Your aura seems fitting! Staci: *runs* Jo: Thanks *passes Brick and finish line* Yes! Dawn: *passes Brick and reaches the finish line* Nice one! Brick: *reaches finiish line* D'OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 Jo: I gave you a head start, and you still don't win. Brick: There's only ONE EXPLANATION FOR THIS PREDIIIICAAMENT! One, you cheated. Two, you cheated, or three YOU CHEEAAAATTTTEEED!!!! Staci: *reaches finish* Fourth, YAH! Lightning: *crosses* (Sun: Edit conflicts hate me.) Jo: Cheating is for losers. Cameron: Almost there! *falls* MY LEGS!!!!!!!!!!!! Mike: *carries Cameron* I got you buddy. Dawn: Nice win Jo. Anne Maria: *walking there, spraying herself* Cameron: Thanks. Sam: *is playing video games, and is last* Mike: *passes with Cameron* B: That was tough. Oh well. Sam: *passes Anne Maria, VERY SLOWLY* Cameron: Here we are! *they pass finish line* Anne Maria: *passes Sam again and finishes* Sam: *also finishes* Zoey: *passes* Chris: I will now announce the teams. Brick: YEAH! I hope I'm on the good team!!! Chris: Team A is Jo, Lightning, Brick, Cameron, B, Sam, and Dakota. Team B is Mike, Zoey, Scott, Staci, Dawn, and Anne Maria. Ready for team names? Brick: Well as self proclaimed team leader yadda yadda yadda, we are THE CONQUISTADORS!!! Dawn: *to team* What do you think? Jo: *to Brick* It looks like I'm on your team third pig. Dakota: I want be the Evil Angels! Brick: You're just jealous you don't have any awesome names for my awesome team! Cameron: So, what is this first challenge? Brick: Either A, a poll about how awesome I am, or B, a contest to make the best statue of me!!!! (Liam: Can I do the Elimination Table?) Cameron: I highly doubt Chris would do a chellenge on one specific person. Chris: Alright, stop talking so I can explain. Brick: Okay! I'll stop talking so I can hear how awesome the challenge about me is going to be!! Chris: For starters, Team A is the Toxic Rats. Team B is the Mutant Maggots. I've hidden an immunity idol somewhere in the camp. Challenge One Chris: Your job is to cut down your team's totem, ride the river on it, and the first to bring it to camp, wins. Jo, your team gets a trampoline, Dawn, yours gets a hacksaw. GO! Brick: *jumps on the trampline and grabs onto the totem* GUYS! Bang on the ground so this thing falls! Lightning: *bangs on the ground* Mike: *throws saw at rope* Brick: It's going! *the totem falls and lands on the ground* NOW MOVE TEAM MOVE! *gets on it* Mike: *throws saw at rope again cutting it down* (I'm going to bed, good night) *The Maggots quickly gain on the Rats in the river* Lightning: We have to do something! Jo: I have an idea. *grabs Sam's video game and throws it at the Maggots* Sam: HEY! Cameron: That didn't help much. Jo: Shut up tooth pick. Mike: *barely dodges the game, turns into Svetlana* Svetlana will save us! *pounces on the totem to bounce the water, and the Maggots fly over the Rats and the waterfall, they start sliding on land, turns back to Mike* Lightning: Incoming! *his team ends up on land as well* Jo: Everybody lean! *leans forward* Sam: *leans forward* Cameron: *leans forward, log starts to catch up agian* Jo: Everyone else! Lightning: *leans forward* Zoey: Hmm... *leans forward for her team* Mike: *does the same, Maggots get in lead again* Maggots: *get to campground, places totem* Chris: The Maggots win! Rats, your number of 7 to 6 will now be even. Rats Vote (1) Chris: Vote here. Jo: (CONF) I have to vote Dakota. She didn't help in the challenge at all. Sam: (CONF) What? Oh, I don't know who to vote. I guess I'll vote myself. I don't really want to be here. But, I'll stay if they don't vote me out. Lightning: *votes Dakota* Cameron:*votes Dakota* Lightning: *asks Jo in secret* You up for an alliance? Jo: *whispers back* Sure...but we need some more people. I hate to say it, but I think we should include bubble boy over there. We would need some brians. Lightning: Good idea, who's our first target after Dakota? Jo: Either game junkie or cocky marine. Lightning: I think Sam, Brick can be a jerk, but he is not too bad physically. Brick: We gotta cut out the dead weight first. I say we get out Sam. He's useless Chris: So far, only Brick, B, and Dakota need to vote. Jo: BRICK! THIS IS PRIVATE! Brick: (CONF) I vote for Dakota. You're useless and have no use here. B: (CONF) I vote for Dakota. You're complete dead-weight to the team and you know it. Chris: The votes are cast. The marshmallows go to... B, Cameron, Jo, Brick, and Lightning. Sam and Dakota, one of you will have to go. The Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom goes to... Dakota. *hurls Dakota in hurl of shame* Episode 2 Rats Cabin (1) Brick: *sleeping* (CONF) I was pretty eager to wake up today! I know there's some gizamo that can help me stay in this game somewhere! Jo: (CONF) I don't plan to be on any real alliance. I will just get rid of whoever I want using the alliance, but I won't be...totally truthful to it. B: (CONF) I'm going to make it clear that this game is about self-preservation. I don't care if anyone else doesn't win, it's about my moolah! Lightning: (CONF) Yesterday was great! I got an alliance, and survived the first day. I'm garenteed the merge! (Sun: Survivor, does Brick mean the idol?) (S321: Yes he does) Brick: *quietly leaves the cabin to go look for the idol* *quietly snoops around in the woods* It's gotta be here somewhere. *a rather large piece of paper with writing on it appears on the ground of forest* Brick: *picks it up and reads it quietly* "Congrats contestant. You have found the Chris Head. If you have been voted out, play this and you will be safe, sending home the person with the next highest amount of votes" Sweet! *puts it in his underwear and walks back to the cabin quietly* Paper: *On the back it says "However, it will be useless at the merge."* Brick: *goes back to sleep without anyone noticing* (CONF) HELLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO POWER! Now NO ONE CAN DEFEAT MY MIGHTY AWESOMENESS WITH THIS LITTLE DEMON IDOL!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 (Also, you play the idol AFTER you've been voted out.) Lightning: *wakes up* B: *wakes up and stretches* (Hey Sun, I know it's up to you, but I'd love to see you play Mike a little right now) Sam: *is wide awake* (CONF) Since Jo through my video game in the river yesterday, and my backup was taken by again today, I can't even sleep. I'm going to vote myself out the first chance I get. (I was just thinking of something he would say, he's not really going to quit) Brick: *to Sam* Dude, can I talk to you for a sec in private? (CONF) Sam seems like a good enough ally for me. Trusting, dim-witted and unquestionably loyal. He's perfect! B: (CONF) At this point in time, I might as well stick with Brick. Everybody will be after him instead of me and I need that kind of protection at this point. (Sun: Did you like what Mike did in the cabin to refresh you?) Sam: What is it? Brick: *whispers* How would you like to make an alliance with me? The others want you out. I'll keep you safe dude. Sam: I'm sort of fine with them voting me out. I just want a way to get back to saving the princess. Brick: Dude, you can make it far with me in the game. We'll show them who's boss. Please dude, you can do it. Sam: Fine. I'll help you, but whenever I feel like it, I will vote for myself. Brick: Good. We're united for a while though. *whispers to him* Why not get out Lightning first chance we get? He's a big threat for the merge. Sam: Sure. Whatever. B: *walks around, appreaciting the nature around him* (Sun: Doh, why Lightning?) (Cause he's a threat. I want it to be discrete so there can be an awesome blindside dude lol XD) (Dude, the merge is in episode 9, we're in episode 2. You don't need to think threat.) (Dude, I'm allowed to vote him off if I want to. It would make for a great blindside dude. Please) (K) Lightning: Hey, Brick. Brick: Hey Lightning. *whispers* Don't spread this round', but I heard Jo is planning on trashing you first chance she gets. I'd get her out ASAP. (So Brick plants a fake seed in Lightning's head. Brick suggests throwing the challenge to get Jo out when he really wants Lightning out. So the rats throw it and Lightning vote for Jo, while he's blindsided. Deal?) Lightning: Why is she targeting me? (Actually, being manipulated by the antagonist is kinda fun.) Brick: *whispers* She said because you're too strong. So let's throw the challenge today and get her out. Deal? I'll lobby agaisnt her while you relax and enjoy the day! (He decides to trust Brick to tell people to get out Jo, while he's really targeting him) Lightning: Well, where'd you find out what she said? Brick: *whispers* She told me last night off in the woods. Trust me dude. I got your back. You don't have to worry. Lightning: Alright, I trust you. Brick: Sweet dude. *shakes his hand* We have a deal! (CONF) Heheheeeee! That sucker is gonna be in for a huge surprise tonight! Maggots Cabin (1) Zoey: *wakes up, yawns* Mike: *still sleeping, turns into Chester* Aw, kids need to be more darn responsible. Back in my day, they would work around the house, now they're just darn lazy! *turns back to Mike, still sleeping* Zoey: Uh... Mike: *still sleeping, turns into Manitoba Smith* Ah, this'll track down a boar bear, gonna have good meat. Zoey: >.> Mike: *turns into Vito* Yo, 'sup dudes. Zoey: |: Mike: *turns into Svetlana, jumps off bed* Zoey: That's odd. (Hey Sun, I got a good idea. You can give Mike a new personality which is a parody of Buzz Lightyear. That would be hilarious! You could call him "Snuzz Rightyear") (Sun: I like that idea. (Mike: To infinity, and beyond! *crashes into wall*) XD) (Sorry for deleting all that dude. I just thought maybe it took up too much space) Challenge Two Chris: Ok, this first part is a trivia game. I'll ask each player an embarrassing question, and if he or she presses the buzzer, they score a point for their team. Now, who wet thier pants on the first day of school? (This is to Brick) B: Uh, Brick, why are you sweating so much? Brick: *sweating heavier and heavier, till he's covered in a bath of sweat* OK IT'S ME!!! I'M THE PANTS WETTER! I AAMMM!! I AMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!! WET EM TILL THEY WERE SOAKED! Chris: Ok, Rats 1, Maggots 0. Who went goth for years willingly? Zoey: *presses buzzer* Chris: Rats 1, Maggots 1. Who's first name is really Beverly? B: I hate you McClean *presses buzzer* Staci: My great great grandfather invented trivia, YAH! Before then everyone played Sharades instead, YAH! Chris: Rats 2, Maggots 1. Who was the only girl who didn't get chosen for prom? (To Staci) Staci: .....*presses buzzer* Chris: Rats 2, Maggots 2. To the Rats, who's got held back in seventh grade 2 times? (To Lightning) Chris: Nobody? Who secretly killed a panda for dinner? (To Dawn) Dawn: Don't judge me, I had an illusion.....*presses buzzer, ashamed* Chris: Rats 2, Maggots 3. Who was mistaken for a boy? (To Jo) Jo: *presses Buzzer* It's really not that embarrising. Chris: Rats 3, Maggots 3. Who farted on a prom date? (To Scott) Chris: Anyone? Ok, who wore diapers until 11 years old? (To Cameron) Cameron: *presses buzzer* I thought that was an achievment! Chris: Ok, who farted on their first date? Sam: *presses buzzer and tries to cover face* Chris: Okay, next part is a relay. Teams will carry their mascot (Maggot for Maggots, Rat for Rats), all the way through this obstacle course. You have to go through the Butt-Kicking Shoes, the Cannonballs, a rolling leg of wood, Wooden platforms, Wipeout balls, and the Baseball Course. Row for Rats is Lightning, Jo, Cameron, Sam, B, and Brick. For the Maggots, Zoey, Mike, Scott, Anne Maria, Staci, and Dawn. GO! Lightning: *is kicked so hard by boot, gets to Jo* Zoey: *tries to avoid the obstacle* Jo: Thanks for the rat. *runs through cannonballs* *A cannonball then heads straight towards Jo* Jo: *runs past connonball* Here you go cameron. Wait, where is the rat? *rat is sees flying on cannonball* Rat: WEEEEEEE!!!!! *crashes in mud* Zoey: *hands Mike the maggot* Mike: *starts to run through cannons* Jo: *gets rat back* Here you go. Cameron: Thanks. *runs on wood* Mike: *gives maggot to Scott* Cameron: *gives rat to Sam* Sam: Thanks. *starts jumping on wooden platforms* Beaver: *chews down Sam's platform* Sam: AAAHHH!!!! *throws rat, and it lands B's arms* OH NO! *falls down* Beaver: *makes him lay down, pours ketchup on Sam* Sam: Uhhhh HELP!!!!!!! Jo: *punches beavers* COME ON BEV! RUN! Lightning: *knocks out beaver* Scott: *runs with the maggot* Mike: You're almost to Anne, Scott. Scott: *jumps and lands perfectly on wooden platforms and hands the maggot to Anne* Anne Maria: *begins to walk holding the Maggot* Yuck! Zoey: The sooner you pass it on to Staci, the sooner it's away from you. Anne Maria: Fine! *begins to run with the maggot* Jo: B! WHAT ARE YOU DOING???? Lightning: Jo, I need to talk to you for a second. Jo: Sure, is it about our alliance? Lightning: Yes, earlier Brick said that you were plotting to eliminate me, and he knew because you told him in the forest. Anne Maria: *running with maggot* Jo: THAT LITTLE LIAR! Lightning: If we lose, though we likely will at this point, maybe we shouldn't kick him off just yet, he could possibly have an idol, so wait him out 'till the merge? Anne Maria: *passes maggot to Staci* Finally! Staci: YAH! *Grabs maggot and starts running* B: *grabs rat and runs* FOR THE TEAM!!! Staci: *goes over wipeout balls* B: *goes over the wipeout balls* Staci: *panting* Yah....*passes to Dawn* Dawn: *grabs Maggot and starts running* Rats: Bring it to Brick! B: *hands the rat to Brick* Brick: *starts running* Dawn: *shielding the maggot from the baseballs and running* Almost there! Brick: *jumps over the bats* FOR THE TEAM! *jumps into the mitt* Chris: The Rats win! Lightning: *high fives Jo* Brick: Wohoo! *falls off the bat and gets covered in mud* B: YEAH MAN!!! Dawn: *finishes and sets maggot down* Oh no, I'm sorry team. Zoey: It's alright, it was a close race. Maggots Vote (1) Mike: *votes Scott* Zoey: *votes Scott* Dawn: *votes Scott* Staci: *votes Scott* Yah! Anne Maria: *Votes Scott* He needs a tan. Chris: The votes are cast. The marshmallows go to... Zoey, Mike, Staci, and Anne Maria. Dawn and Scott, one of you will go. The Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom goes to... Scott. Episode 3 Rats Cabin B: *sleeping* (CONF) We sure got lucky with that victory yestarday. We need to make sure one of the others goes home next, then me, Brick and Sam are in total power! Lightning: *doing morning push-ups* Brick: *wakes up* (CONF) Maybe my attempted blindside failed last night, but I have another trick up my sleeve! *laughs evily and pulls out his idol* One of them's gonna be in for a rude awakening soon! Lightning: *finishing push ups* 997, 998, 999, 1,000! B: *puts on his skate cap* I hope we win the challenge today! Chef: Breakfast everyone, paste! (from Wawanakwa Gone Wild) *leaves room* Brick: Yuck! *takes out sausage, cheese, egg and bacon sandwich on a croissant* *bites into it* That's the beauty of packing breakfast! *drinks OJ* Lightning: *looks for protein in meal* B: *munches on a fruit bar* Lightning: *fails to find protein, instead uses some of his protein powder* Brick: Let's do the next challenge already. Jo: I can eat anything. *starts eating paste* Maggots Cabin Chef: Breakfast everyone, paste! (from Wawanakwa Gone Wild) *leaves room* Mike: This is so sticky... *turns into Chester* Ah, no one cares about hygiene now, I mean, seriously! Zoey: Dawn? I need to ask you something privately. Dawn: *nods* Yes, Zoey? (Dude, could you start the next challenge? It's getting boring wating all day) Zoey: Well, Mike's been acting kind of strange with his "characters" and I figured you might know. Dawn: Don't worry the Mike parts still like you, they are just uncontrollable. (I'll post the challenge after this talk with Dawn.) (Don't reveal his disorder. Brick intends to do sneaky things with Mike's secret.) Challenge Three Chris: Part one of this challenge, is to climb to the top of this cliff, while Chef throws ice at everyone. You can use anything from the junk pile, but a cockroach is guarding it. A mutant one! Dawn: Let's go team, I'll attempt to calm the cockroach down! Lightning: *climbs fast* Mike: *starts climbing* Zoey: *starts climbing* Brick: *grabs some hooks and uses them to start climbing* Mutant Cockroach: *hisses at Dawn* Dawn: *pats the cockroach* There, there. Staci: *starts climbing* Anne Maria: *hesitatingly climbs* Brick: *keeps climbing* Mutant Cockroach: *falls in love with Dawn, chases her* Chef: *throws ice cube at Brick* Jo: I don't need anything from that cockroach! *starts climbing with bare hands* Cameron: Nice cockroach. Nice Cockroach. *runs past it and grabs a rope* Dawn: No, no cockroach, please let me past you! Mutant Cockroach: *chews up Cameron's rope instead* Dawn: *runs past the cockroach and grabs rope* Brick: *it hits his head, but he keeps climbing* Oww! Chef: *knocks down all of the Maggots* Zoey: I have an idea! Using Dawn's rope as a lasso, we could get it on the edge, then climb from there! Brick: *reaches the top* Wohoo! Zoey: *uses Dawn's rope as lasso, they climb to top* Chris: And the Maggots win Part 1! *in ice area* Chris: Okay, this is basically a game of capture the flag. A player in their team will instruct the certain members to either capture the flag, or guard the fort. Maggots, you won part one, so you get the stable fort. And now... GO! Zoey: Any suggestions on who does what? Dawn: Mike, Anne Maria, and Staci could go capture the flag, you and me could stay and guard? Zoey: Good idea. *guards flag* Dawn: *helps guard flag* Staci: YAH! Let's go Mike and Anne Maria! Mike: *runs toward the Rat's fort* Jo: Okay, Cameron, Sam, B, and I will gaurd, the rest of you, steal the flag! (sorry, but I've GTG for tonight) B: I got an idea! Brick, sorry about this! *grabs Brick and uses him as a battering ram* *charges towards Mike and knocks him to the ground with Brick* Lightning: Come on, Brick! We have to capture that flag! B: *charges past more Maggots with Brick and knocks all them down* NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *running* Lightning, instruct the rest of the team to use guerilla warfare!!! Lightning: *leads an ambush* (Is this when Brick throws it?) (You'll see what's happening. B is using Brick as a weapon to knock out the Maggots/) B: *runs into the Maggots fort and grabs the flag* YES! *he starts running out to the Rats fort* Dawn: Come on Zoey, we need to stop B! Zoey: *chases down B* B: *he runs faster and makes a giant leap to get away from Zoey, then falls on the ground still holding Brick and the flag* *gets up quickly, runs into the Rat's fort and plants the flag on the ground* Zoey: NO! (How was that part of Brick's plan?) (He decides to postpone it) B: Yes!!!! Dawn: *runs behind Zoey* Oh no, we lost. Maggots Vote (2) Mike: *votes Anne Maria* Zoey: *votes Anne Maria* Anne Maria: *votes Zoey* Staci: *votes Anne Maria* Dawn: *votes Anne Maria* (Thanks, it was kind of hard playing her xD) Chris: The marshmallows go to... Dawn, Mike, and Staci. The Marshmellow of Toxic Loserdom goes to... Anne Maria! Any last words AM? Anne Maria: *angrily sprays Chris with Tan Spray* You all voted out the most fashionable player! Dawn: Sorry Anne, but you hesitate to do challenges. Chris: *hurls Anne Maria* Episode 4 Rats Cabin Brick: *sleeping and hears a scary sound* What was that?! B: *wakes up* I dunno. I think it was from outside! Brick: *hidin under his covers* I'M SCARED! I'M TERRIFIED!!! Lightning: *wakes up in night* What's wrong? Brick: I heard some creepy sounds outside. Lightning: I'm starting to think that that's why we are supposed to sleep. Jo: *looks at Brick confidantly* Who's the wimp now? Cameron: *is in his sleeping bag, sucking his thumb* Maggots Cabin Dawn: Our luck isn't so well......there's only four of us left. Zoey: *can't sleep* Ugh, I feel like there is something crawling around our cabin. Staci: My great great grandfather invented crawling, YAH! Before then, only bugs could crawl, YAH! Zoey: I think crawling was first done by the first people. Staci: Non-sense. My family told me about all of this. I come from a long line of inventors. Dawn: Okay then, well what do we do if we lose again? There will only be three of us. Zoey: Maybe one of the other team members come to this team. So maybe if we win, it will be even again. Dawn: Well, we'll all try our best, so we don't fall in numbers to a disadvantage. Zoey: *to Staci* How many inventors were in your family? Staci: A lot, my grandfather said, that it would be a long count. Challenge Four Chris: Today's challenge is spooky. Recently, a wacko spider has been creeping around the camp, and through this challenge, it will try to take some of your team to who knows where. There are some clues through the forest that will help you find the spider. The first is by the giant mutant tree. Second, the pet cementary. The third is in a cave. GO! B: *holding a flashlight walking around* We gotta find that first clue. Brick: *sees a note on the tree up high* Don't worry, I'll get it! *he climbs up the tree and grabs the note, but falls down* OWWW!!! *Hands the note to B* B: *reads the note* "Continue north and don't despair, take the path on the right. Make sure you look and take your time or you may leave with fright!" We gotta go that way! *points* Mutant Tree: *grabs B and Brick with tentacles, shakes them* Brick: OWW! OWW! OWW! *he lands on the ground with B* B, RUUUUUUUNNN!!! *the two run off with the rest of the team to the north fork* Spider: *grabs Brick, but B and rest of team escape, takes Brick to lair* Brick: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! B, SAVE YOURSELF! B: AHHHH!!! *runs off to the fork, takes the right path and ends up in the cemetery* *quickly reads the clue and runs to the cave* Spider: *captures B too* (I did that so the Maggots could have a chance to catch up) (Can you please let B go though?) B: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! MR. SPIDER, PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! (Maggots need to catch up) Spider: *brings B where Brick is* Zoey: *with her team at tree* They beat us here! Mike: *notices footprints, turns into Manitoba* Hey, lets follow these prints! *tracks team to cemetary, then leads to cave* B: This stinks Brick: Tell me about it. But I have an idea to capture the spider. (Well at least have Mike and Zo be captured) Spider: *captures Mike and Zoey* Zoey: AH! Dawn, Staci! It's up to you! Spider: *ties Zoey and Mike where B and Brick are, captures Lightning and does same* (Give TF and Scienceboy a chance to respond, I'll be offline, so don't do to much please) Dawn: Looks like it's just us. Staci: My great great uncle, Henry, invented auras, before then people read souls, YAH! Dawn: That's nice....now let's go. Staci: Wait, I have more to say! Dawn: Okay.....but please, hurry. Spider: *chases Dawn and Staci, they find the others in the web* Staci: My great grandmother Marsha, was the first to discover spiders, YAH! Before then, people feared tarantulas. Dawn: That's nice.....*Looks at everyone* Are you guys okay? Zoey: *tries to speak, but is muffled by web* Dawn: I'm sorry but the web is blocking your words, what are you trying to say, Zoey? Staci: My great great uncle, Rubert, invented soft ball- Dawn: What does that have to do with this topic? Spider: *hisses at Staci's blabbing, chases her, drops t-bar in process* Staci: Ooh, a T-Bar. Dawn: Wait, Staci, we have to get them down. Staci: But- Dawn: Please to blabber, we need to figure out a way! Mike: I have an idea! Dawn, use the t-bar to win, and come back for us. Staci, don't you want to tell the spider about your family? Staci: Which reminds me. My great great great Aunt Betty, invented the T-Bar, YAH! Dawn: Okay, Mike! Now can I go Staci? Staci: Mike, I'll follow your plan in a second, I just have to finish telling my stories to Dawn. Dawn: No, Staci, please, we need to win! Mike: Staci, you'll have lots of years to spread the tales to people, now you can pass it down the spider race too. Staci: Hmm, let me think. Dawn: I'll just go finish this, Mike *grabs the T-Bar and begins to run* Wait, what do I do with this? Mike: There's a zipline to your right. *as Dawn leaves, the spider hisses at Staci* Staci: My great aunt, Louis, invented the microwave, YAH! Before then, we used ovens and it didn't work as well. Dawn: Ziplining.....right. Spider: *so irritated that it can't move, Staci does not notice* Staci: So many stories, like my aunt Jenny inventing Snow Cones, for a while they were bigger than Ice Cream, YAH! Spider: Gah... GAH! CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER!!! *rips mask off, revealing Harold* Mike: Hey, I reconize you from somewhere! Staci: You're Harold, like my great grandfather, Harold, who invented camping. YAH! Harold: I think I've heard enough of that. Anyway, I tried to scare you all to prove my manlyness to the next generation, so the old contestents wouldn't pick on me. Staci: Oh, okay, YAH! B: I hate these stories! GAH!!! *slips out of the net* Dawn: *nervous about ziplining* Could, Staci go instead, Mike? Brick: I got it! *drags Harold in the costume to the finish line* Jo: Wait? What did I miss? Brick: I valiantly rescued the team from the spider, who is really Harold! Jo: I really need to pay attention more. B: HAROLD?! Wow dude, that is REALLY desparate. Staci: *to Jo* Jo, did you know that my Aunt Jenny invented snow cones? Brick: *just in case, he goes over the zipline hitting sharp rocks and lands over the finish line again* GOTCHA YA PATHETIC SPIDER! Chris: Also, no one goes, and Brick is going to the Maggots! (Have fun with Mike and Zoey, XD) Dawn: I'm sorry Mike and Zoey, I let the team down. Zoey: At least no one goes! Dawn: I don't deserve to be a Maggot.....Chris please have me switch instead.....(xD) Chris: Nope. Stuck with Staci. (Double XD) Zoey: Hey Brick, welcome to the Maggots! Jo: I'm glad we got HIM away from us. Lightning: *whispers* Now Brick won't have B and Sam* Brick: Hey Zoey! B: Bye buddy! I'm gonna miss ya! Jo: Yeah. Staci: Us, five will have a lot of fun! Dawn: .... Brick: *laughs nervously* Yeaah...... (CONF) HELP ME Episode 5 Rats Cabin Jo: Now, who is left? Cameron: Me. Sam: Me. Unfortionatly. Lightning: Me. *in private with Jo* So, B next? B: (CONF) Without Brick, I'm being gunned for. I hope we can win the next challenge. (NON-CONF) I'm going for a walk! *walks out of cabin* Maggots Cabin Zoey: Morning. Mike: *while sleeping, turns Vito* Yo, yo, yo! Zoey: Uh... yeah. Dawn: Strange.....but not completely. I'm still sad about letting the team down. Brick: MIKE CUT IT OUT I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! *bumps his head* OW! (CONF) I'm sick of Mike already! Zoey: Morning, Brick. (When does he realize Mike's secret) Brick: Morning Zoey. (He doesn't. He's just annoyed by the so called impressions) Zoey: *outside with Brick* You know what's kind of wierd? Mike's impressions. Brick: *to Zoey* I feel the same way. The dude needs to learn that they aren't funny, and that they are very irritaiting. Mike: *turns into Svetlana, prances through camp* La, la, la... Zoey: I understand where you are coming from. Brick: Excuse me while I go gauge out my eyeballs! *runs into the cabin screaming and slams the door shut* THAT MIKE IS SO ANNOOYING! Say, *whispers to Staci and Dawn* How would you like to make an alliance with me? Majority rules. Staci: Sure, YAH! Dawn: I don't know.....Zoey's my friend. Zoey: Me and Dawn can both join. That's an idea. Brick: Ok. You're in (CONF) Zoey really is the enemy. I'm faking her out. (What's Brick's strategy?) (You'll find out later in the ep. He's going to have a private conversation with Dawn and Staci, so don't interrupt) Brick: Staci and Dawn, we need to talk outside *goes outside* Dawn: Okay....*follows Brick* Staci: Yah! *follows Brick* Brick: *takes them in the woods where no one else can hear them* *whispers* Zoe is too much of a threat. She is the enemy. We will pretend to be her ally and take her out tonight. Understand? Staci: Yah! Dawn: I don't know.... Brick: *whispers* Zoey said you were a freak behind your back. Dawn: What? But it isn't like her.....and I'm not a freak, I just read aura's! Brick: *comforts her and whispers* I'm shocked too Dawn. But you should show her who's boss by aligning with me! Dawn: .....I accept your offer. Zoey is nothing more than a fake friend. Brick: *smiles* Nice choice Dawn. Dawn: Yes, it most likely was. (CONF) I thought Zoey was my friend, but I thought wrong..... Zoey: (CONF) I feel a disturbance in my heart... probably nothing. B: *walks up to Brick* Brick, I need your help! Brick: Look what I got *slowly gives him the idol before no one can see* B: *stuffs it in his pocket* Thanks buddy! Dawn: *walks back into the cabin* Brick: *relaxes on the beach* Zoey: Hey, Dawn! Want to play Checkers? Dawn: I'm sure you don't want a "freak" to play checkers with! Zoey: Exactly, so I'm asking you. The opposite. Dawn: Sure, I bet that's what you always say. Zoey: What is this about? Dawn: Brick told me who you really are! Apparently, your aura was lying, you aren't the person I thought you were. Zoey: Oh, well... I guess... I'll just, go, then. *walks out to beach, crying* Dawn: *goes to her bed and lies down, sad* Zoey: *slams head in sand* Brick: *walks off in forest* Dawn: *on her bed* Mike, are you awake? Mike: Yes, but just for a few minutes. What's wrong? Dawn: Zoey turned out to be a liar.....and it hurt, more than Staci's. Mike: Who told you that? Dawn: Brick and I trust him... Mike: To make sure, can you read his aura? Dawn: I trust him and I looked him in the eye.....an aura reading would be over-board, Mike. Mike: You trusted Zoey before this happened, and you read hers. Just try Brick's aura. Please? Dawn: I didn't read her aura for answers, but as you wish, I will go find Brick and read his aura *walks to find Brick* Brick: What's up Dawn? Dawn: Mike requested for me to read your aura *begins to read aura* You are an honest person. You most likely did not lie to me. Thanks Brick. Brick: *smiles* No prob. Dawn: *walks back to cabin and talks to Mike* He is an honest person from his aura. Mike: Okay, but you think Zoey's okay? *points to her* Zoey: *on brink of insanity* Me, Dawn, lies... LIES! *cackles* Dawn: I don't think she's well, but at the moment, I don't care. Brick: *sees Zoey going insane and freaks out* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *it zooms out to the universe with Brick screaming and then zooms back to earth* AHHHHH!!!! *runs around camp* ZOEY HAS LAST HER MIND!!! Mike: Care now? *to Dawn* Dawn: I'm sorry Mike but for what she did, I don't care about Zoey! Mike: *puppy eyes* Dawn: .....she'll get better on her own......insanity might cure itself. Mike: *starts cringing, goes insane* MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Staci: *walks in* My great great uncle Barney, invented insanity, YAH! I'm proud everyone's still using it, YAH! Mike: MESA WANTA YOUSA!!!! *chases Staci* MY PRECIOUS!!!!! Staci: *Begins to run* AH! Brick: AHHH!! *runs* Dawn: Um.... Staci: *running* MIKE'S CRAZY! B: *sees Mike and Zoey losing it* AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *runs* Zoey: BRICKY, LITTLE BILL WANTS TO PLAY!!! Little Bill: *to brick* Hello, friend.